Its The Best Day Ever
by EyesLikeEmerald
Summary: Adam plans a date in the trees for him and Katie. ONE SHOT FAN FIC! Romance :  REVIEW PLEASE!


Adam grabbed his back pack, filled with things he would need for his date, then he jogged towards Katies house, smiling all the while. When he saw her on the porch he picked his jaw up off the ground and picked up his run. "Hey beautiful!" He smiled and ran up the steps she…

Adam smiled and looked at her. He held her hand and shook his head "You look beyond amazing babe, even if i were taking you to the opera you look beautiful and perfect." He smiled. "Yeah maybe we should i dont need your dad getting his pitch fork" He chuckled. As they walked. "We need to walk because its a surprise." They walked until they reached the entrance to the park. He reached into his bag and pulled out a Kodac one time camera. "Were going to find the best climbing trees and climb them and take pictures in them, then i have something else planned." Adam smiled and saw one on her face too.

Katie grinned from ear to ear. "Adam, this is amazing! You're to creative." sshe told him, pulling him into a hug. She then grabbed his hand and brought him to a tall tree by the pond. She took the camera from him and snappef the first picture. It was of Adam smiling infront of the sunset over the water. Perfect, in Katie's eyes. Nothing had ever been greater.

Adam smiled and blushed. "Thanks Katie!" He held her then kissed her cheek. "You told me you liked my childish side and i though it would be fun! You have no idea the best part yet!" he smiled and grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the tree laughing, he let go and hopped into the tree. Extending his hand. "My lady, or do you want to make it a contest?" he smiled and started to climb. He reached the middle of the tree and used one hand to hold onto the branch with the other he banged his chest screaming "OHH OH OH!" Like Tarzan.

Katie laughed at him. "You're one heck of a climber, Tarzan." she joked. She decided to show off and hopped up onto the tree. She shimmied herself up to the middle of the tree as fast as she could. Adam looked impressed. "I'll race you to the top." she challenged him, smirking.

Adam smiled. "I try." He smirked, and realized he loved this side of her. "Ill take that!" he said as they climbed to the top. She beat him. "Wow, your a heck of a climber your self." He smiled, he took the camera "Smile!" he took a picture. "Now come on we have a lot more trees to climb!" He smiled.

Katie laughed at Adam and jumped down the tree. "So, are we taking pictures in every tree we climb?" she asked curiously. He shot her a sideways look and said "Maybe…" innocently. Katie smiled at him and took his hand. "As long as im with you, im up for anything." she told him. She looked over and saw him blush a bit.

Adam smiled and tried to stop blushing. He spun her around like a move from a ball room dance. He leaned and whispered into her ear "You know, im always up for a random musical number but im really glad were not in a disney movie right now. Because i think this is the moment one of those things would happen." He joked and smiled kissing her cheek. They ran off to a big tree that had big strong branches. He hopped up, "You have no idea what i have up there" He smiled, and gestured for her to join him.

Katie giggled. "Oh lordy. Do I want to know?" she asked him climbing the tree. She honestly didn't know what to expect, but with Adam it could be anything. "If something's going to pop out and scare me I swear to God i'll kick your butt to next week." she warned, getting closer to where he was in the tree. She got more curious by every branch. 'This is a tall freaking tree.' she thought to herself.

Adam smiled and chuckled "Is that a threat or a promise?" He teased, as he stopped and waited for her. "No babe, nothing like that. I promise." He smiled at her. When she reached where he was he showed her what it was, a picnic in a tree, there was a hammock tied against the two big branches close to the top. "Dont worry i got drew to help me test it before i got you to come up here" He took her hand. "Can you trust me?" He sat in the hammock waiting for her.

Katie was breathless. "Adam this is… unbelievable." she told him, looking around. She nodded her head and let him help her into the hammock. "Of course I trust you. I'd trust you with my life." she assured him truthfully. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. No one had ever been so good to her before. No one had ever tried so hard. No one had ever cared so much about her. She only wished she could do for him what he does for her. Make him feel as wonderful as he makes her feel.

Adam smiled he held her hand as they laid down on the hammock. He pulled her into a hug and held her tightly, but gentle. "You know i trust you with mine too." He smiled and kissed her cheek. Cupping her face in his hands. "Dont cry, does my breath smell that bad?" He joked and smiled. "You have no idea how amazing you make me feel Katie" he made her feel like nothing could ever be wrong in his life. He could be anywhere with her and he would feel wonderful. She made him feel wonderful witch is a feeling he loved.

Katie sighed contently. "Oh Adam. You're the greatest. I know I say that a lot, but I really mean it. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." she confessed. She had never been happier. It was such a beautiful moment. Them lying there together, in a place she thought only existed in her imagination. Pure bliss.

Adam smiled at her, they were just looking into each other's eyes. "You have no idea how much that means to me. Your the best thing thats ever happened to me too." He told her, he had never been happier as well. The trees above them made everything perfect, he was in pure bliss just like her.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. He ment everything to her and she did to him, everything was perfect.


End file.
